


A Shoulder to Cry On

by honestgrins



Series: In a World [5]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, day five - canon-ish, klarolineauweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Day 5 - Canon-ish: Set in TVD Season 6, where did Caroline go once she flipped the humanity switch back on? I don't watch TO, so I took creative license with what Klaus was doing at the time.





	

The bar raged around him. Klaus sat in the corner, carefully watching Marcel hold court among the nightwalkers. A few centuries, and his protege had everything he wanted in the home that he built. Bitterness rose within him as he slammed back another bourbon.

Elijah wasn't impressed with the showing, his derisive sniff enough judgment of his brother's petulant behavior. "Really, Niklaus," he sighed. "You have a family to think of now."

Raising an imperious eyebrow, Klaus was saved from responding by the phone buzzing in his pocket. When he checked the caller ID, however, he failed to restrain a groan before answering. "And what trouble have the brothers Salvatore gotten themselves into now?"

"Look," Damon snapped, unamused. "No one even wanted to call you, but I figured Blondie could use the backup."

Klaus straightened immediately, ignoring his brother's curious expression. "What's wrong?"

"Long story short, Liz is dead, Barbie flipped the switch, and she's since come to her senses," Damon blithely explained. "She took off about twenty minutes ago, told us not to follow her. Still, I don't think she should be alone."

"And you're the one to decide," Klaus challenged, though he flashed out of the bar without further ado.

"Act on it, don't act on it, I don't care," Damon said. "I've got enough to deal with here, and Stefan's too moral to go against Blondie's wishes. Whatever, I did my part."

With that, Damon hung up. Klaus immediately called the vampire he had compelled to report on Caroline's whereabouts; someone had been neglecting their duties, apparently. He might have promised to leave Mystic Falls, but Klaus knew that information was power. The fact he had no idea the sheriff had passed...it unsettled him.

More concerning, Caroline had flipped the humanity switch. While Klaus fervently hoped she would one day loosen her tight grip on a human existence, he never wished her to lose the tether altogether. It was what he l-

No, he needed to find her first. She would be vulnerable, something Klaus had never cared for except as a weakness to exploit; but Damon was right, she shouldn't be alone.

Another ring, and Klaus fought the urge to throw his phone at the drunken passersby. His minion should have picked up-

"I knew you were too creepy to just leave town," a familiar, yet broken voice answered.

Sighing, Klaus squeezed his eyes shut. "Hello, love."

"Do you really have nothing better to do than spy on me?"

"I think you already know the answer to that, Caroline," he replied, holding onto the small hint of humor in her tone. "I don't know whether to be aggravated or proud that you managed to subdue your guard."

Caroline snorted, though it sounded more like a sob. "His name is Andrew, and I didn't have to subdue him," she pointed out. "A little flirt goes a long way, and he was more than happy to give me his phone to send required updates on my own behalf."

"And you didn't think to send me a funeral notice?" It was harsh, but Klaus wasn't feeling particularly charitable after being thwarted by a baby vampire and her flirting.

"It was a bit short notice," she answered quietly, sniffling.

Klaus deflated, remembering the reason he called. "Tell me where you are, love," he pleaded. "I just want to help."

"The beach," she whispered. "We came here once, after the divorce. She wanted to show me things weren't all that bad, even if Daddy wasn't going to live with us anymore."

"Where?"

"And I needed that feeling again," she cried, ignoring his question. "I need to know things aren't all that bad, even if I'm all alone now."

His heart clenched painfully, and Klaus gripped his phone more tightly. "Caroline," his voice was low and needy. "Please, let me come to you."

She whispered the name of a southern Virginia town, and he practically flew out of New Orleans on his way to her.

* * *

The waves crashed against the rocky shore, the noise deafening in Klaus's ears as he searched for her. The night sky was nothing for a hybrid's sense of sight, but a part of him was terrified about what he would find.

A familiar shade of blonde caught his eye, and he flashed the final half-mile toward her. "Caroline."

She looked small, huddled in a plaid blanket. Her eyes were red with tears, any makeup long gone after hours of crying. "Feel free to change your mind on last loves," she muttered, continuing to stare out to the sea. "I doubt this was what you had in mind when you made that promise."

Sighing, Klaus dropped to sit in the sand next to her. "I'm a thousand years old, love," he said, softly elbowing her. "I think I know exactly what I signed up for."

"I did- I wasn't-" Caroline had trouble forming a coherent thought as another wracking sob heaved through her chest.

Klaus tentatively wrapped an arm around her, pulling her head to rest against his shoulder as she cried. "You're okay, sweetheart," he hushed. "Let it out."

She kept sobbing, and Klaus just wanted to comfort her. "Every vampire goes through this at some point," he explained. "The humanity switch helps you cope, for lack of a better explanation. There comes a time when it's easier to be more vampire than human."

"She- She wanted better for me," Caroline cried. "She deserved better from me."

Pressing a kiss to her hair, Klaus hugged Caroline close. "And you snapped out of it," he reminded her. "You're so strong, love."

She shook her head. "Not strong enough."

"You're still so young," he answered, though it was more to himself. "Caroline, I've seen vampires with centuries on you give themselves completely to their darker inclinations. You have more power than you think, your control, your light."

"I killed so many people," she whispered in horror. "And Stefan, oh my god. Klaus, I forced him to become the Ripper. We- Oh god."

Klaus winced, not really needing her to fill in those blanks. "And now you're here," he said, raising her chin so he could will the tears from her eyes. "You needed to know that things aren't all that bad, and I'm telling you they aren't. You can move on from this, stronger than ever."

"How?" Her voice was so small, and he held her just a bit tighter.

"The way you always do," he answered. "With determination and a smile."

Rolling her eyes, Caroline pulled her face from his grasp. Klaus might have been upset had it not meant her old fire was returning. "Always the charmer," she mumbled.

"Always for you, love."

He smiled as she returned her head to his shoulder, facing the ocean. "Just a few more minutes," she said as she cuddled closer.

Nodding, Klaus let himself enjoy the moments he had left with her.


End file.
